Will Borst
|Biography Section?=Yes |Nation=Akarv |Race=Human |Ethnicity=Tarskovian |Status=Alive |Born=October 16, 41 AE |Died= |Description Section?=Yes |Gender=Male |Eyes=Brown |Hair=Brown |Height=6' |Weight=178 lbs |Personal Section?=Yes |Occupation1=Special Agent |Occupation2=Infiltrator |Years Active=60 - 95 AE |Political Party=Populous Party |Religion=Lurvanian Orthodox }} Will "Krad" Borst was one of the original members of the Special Agents Network of Akarv, serving as its expert in infiltration, stealth, and sabotage. When the agency was dissolved in 95 AE Borst retired, ending his military career. Borst's career was largely defined by secret missions into other nations. While details of these missions has been kept secret it is generally accepted that he infiltrated allied and enemy nations alike to gather intel. Jados, Varrenholm, and Krolesk are just a few of the nations he is believed to have "visited". The former instances occurred during the second near war, while the latter occurred during the planning phase of the coup that would oust Jason Vrock. It is unknown how many other missions he performed. Borst was one of the few members of SANA not to be sent on expeditions to the Midlands, instead spending much of his time focusing on political missions rather than archaeological ones. He was also the only active field agent in SANA to abstain from combat, and refused to partake in assassination or murder. In 75 AE, in the midst of the Nether War, Borst and other members of SANA were called upon to liberate the Alred City hospital, which had been occupied by rogue Lirun criminal Lao, a Mercenary assistant, and a handful of Nether Creatures. While Ulles Wolhol was sent in to combat the occupying Netheric forces, Borst was sent in to follow him, silently working his way through the hospital to undo the barricades they had set up. At the battles conclusion Borst was able to open the main entrance of the hospital, letting Akarvian forces flood the hospital and take Lao and her Mercenary into custody. Borst's activity following the conclusion of the Nether War is largely a mystery, due in part to SANA's increased neglect by the government. Nevertheless, it is believed that Borst continued his activities as an international infiltrator, gathering intel on Akarv for use in national security. This went on until the beginning of 94 AE, the Monitor Invasion. Borst was within the Citadel at the time, and was captured along with the rest of those present. It was until two weeks later that he was set free by a group of vigilantes, who led him and the others off to a secret confrence beneath the Khan Mansion. From here they all split into groups, with Borst accompanying a group set to liberate the Llysian Mages College. They then set off to retake the Monitors weapon, with Borst utilizing his skills in infiltration to help seize it. Borst was praised as one of the "Heroes of the Monitor Invasion", earning him international fame and recognition. However, SANA's legitimacy and place in the nation came into question following the events of the Monitor Invasion. The following year, 95 AE, SANA was disbanded with the intention of reforming it. While everyone who had been a part of SANA were called upon to join the new organization many declined, including Borst. At only 55 years old Borst made the decision to retire, having the ability to settle down and live comfortably. Category:New Voldranians Category:Characters Category:Akarvians Category:Soldiers